


Lone Wolf No More

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry, Baby Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter (mentioned), Fluff, Full Moon, Harry doesn't do a whole lot in this because he is a baby, Hope Lupin is a good mom, Hope and Lyall Lupin are awesome grandparents, Hope and Lyall Lupin are good parents, James Potter (mentioned) - Freeform, Kid Fic, Lily Evans (mentioned) - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius and Remus are good parents, Werewolf Remus Lupin, a little angst but not a lot, and also just the best in general, first full moon since getting custody of Harry, protective moony, set at the very end of 1981, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: As Remus' parents come to watch Harry during the first full moon since Remus and Sirius got custody, some questions arise about how exactly they all fit into the baby's life. A few conversations and some strange occurrences under the moonlight just might give them the answers, and everything just might turn out alright in the end
Relationships: Harry Potter & Hope Lupin & Lyall Lupin, Hope Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black & Hope Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 368





	Lone Wolf No More

He was so cute. His soft dark hair and his bubbly little giggles. They both cooed at him and tickled him lightly as they sat on the couch with their new baby. Sirius was holding him on his lap while Remus sat next to him, though the two were so close that they were practically both holding the boy. Baby Harry smiled up at them and laughed again, just happy to be with his two favorite uncles. He was such a beacon of hope in such a dark time and the two men could hardly believe how happy he was able to make them in the wake of such tragedy. Right now Harry didn’t have a care in the world, and Sirius and Remus were determined to do everything they could to keep it that way.

  
After a while Harry started to doze off and the couple put him to bed in his crib. They crept back downstairs and sat on the couch thinking. Tomorrow was the first full moon since they’d been given custody of Harry. The boy would be perfectly safe, Remus’ parents had gladly agreed to take care of him, and were even planning to come over to their house in order to do so instead of trekking Harry up to Wales, but it still made the couple nervous. What if the wolf somehow got into the house? What if one of them got hurt in the woods and caused Harry further loss? What if some of the Death Eaters that hadn’t been caught yet broke in and came after Harry again? The possible catastrophes were endless, but also irrational. Hope Lupin had told them so with a loving smile, saying that every new parent worries like that, beit about Death Eaters and werewolves or burglars and mall escalators. Logically, they knew this was true, but the thing about irrational fears is that they don’t care much what logic has to say. Remus was just about vibrating with nerves as Sirius put the arm that wasn’t around his shoulders onto his heart and looked at him.

  
“Hey,” he said, getting Remus to look back at him. “It’s gonna be alright. Everything is going to be just fine. Your parents will be here in the morning and we’ll have tea and play with Harry and listen to your dad talk about whatever book he read this past month and how it really brings history to life,” he reassured with a grin. Remus couldn’t help but chuckle, which is exactly what Sirius had been planning. “See?” He continued, still grinning, “everything is going to be fine. Then after dinner we’ll go off into the woods and wait for moonrise and Harry will be right here safe with two of the most capable parents I’ve ever met. They’ve been dealing with this sort of thing for years, they’ve got it under control. Relax Moony.” Remus sighed and laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder.

  
“Thanks Pads. I know you're right, I really do, it’s just hard to accept.” Sirius understood. He was scared too, but he was determined to hide it for Moony’s sake. There were times that shared fear improved a situation and times when it made it worse, and this seemed to be one of the latter. So he held his boyfriend close to his chest, played with his hair, and tried to get lost in his smell instead of the fear of the unknown.

  


  


The Lupins got there the next day a few hours after breakfast. Sirius opened the door with his hair in a bun and a baby on his hip, grinning like they’d never seen him grin. As happy as it made them to see the man they loved almost as much as their own son so happy after such an awful period, they were quickly distracted by the precious smiling child he was holding. As Remus came to the door he could hear the coos and babbling coming from his parents long before he reached the threshold. He laughed as he went to hug his mom and dad.

  
“You guys are gonna smother him,” he joked. Hope grinned at her son as she pecked him on the cheek, and then did the same to Sirius.

  
“What, a woman can’t love on her grandson?” Lyall took Harry so that Hope could hug Sirius but very soon after they got inside he had found his way into her arms and was playing with her curls. They fascinated him and the slight stiffness of the hairspray was a new sensation to him since neither Lily nor Sirius ever wore it. As the two older Lupins fawned over the enthralled baby boy, the young couple went into the kitchen to fetch tea. As they bustled about the kitchen, Remus couldn’t stop turning the phrase over in his mind: grandson. Harry was theirs now, but Remus still felt strange about calling him their son. They were acting as parents to him, but at the same time they weren’t HIS parents; James and Lily were. Their best friends. Who were now gone. It all had such a surreal feeling. They loved Harry more than anything in the world, they had since the day he was born, but they didn’t want to ever replace the Potters, and Remus didn’t feel they had. Harry, who was learning more words every day, still called them Moony and Padfoot just like he had when they would come to Godric’s Hollow. They still told everyone he was their nephew. But Remus’ parents apparently didn’t see it that way.

  
Sirius could see that his boyfriend was deep in thought, and he was pretty sure he knew why. “You know,” he said casually, “I think it's great.” Remus looked at him, cocking his head slightly as he tried to figure out what the other was talking about.

  
“What’s great Padfoot?”

  
“That Harry has grandparents.” Remus was surprised for a second at just how well Sirius could read him, but after ten years of interactions just like this he supposed he really shouldn’t be that shocked. So he trusted him to also understand why the issue was complex, and sure enough he did. “I know we aren’t Prongs and Lily, and that we never will be,” Sirius said with a hint of mournfulness, “but even then Harry didn’t have grandparents. The Evans were gone and the Potters…” he trailed off, trying not to get caught up in the memories of the people who had become his real family. Sirius had lost so much in the war, and the wounds were still so fresh and would be for a long time he imagined. Remus, who understood Sirius as well as Sirius understood him, nodded to let him know he didn’t need to finish the sentence. Sirius nodded back and clearing his throat he forced out a laugh. “And he certainly doesn’t need the Blacks babysitting and giving him dark spell books for Christmas.” He winked and Remus huffed out a laugh at his boyfriend’s usual dark humor. “So,” Sirius said with a genuine smile, “I’m really glad that he does have grandparents now, and that they’re your parents. He deserves it.” Remus smiled back at him.

  
“Yeah,” he nodded, “I guess you’re right.” The couple finally returned to the living room with the promised tea, Remus feeling much better about the situation and both feeling extremely grateful for the scene that greeted them as the Lupins sat on the couch grinning while Harry giggled hysterically and shrieked with joy as Lyall flew him around in his arms like an airplane. Harry did have grandparents, and they were everything the couple could have wanted for him.

  


  


The next morning Remus woke up with a splitting headache and a dull soreness in every inch of his body. He was more than used to it by now after waking up every morning after a full moon like this for the past sixteen years, but that didn’t make it any more fun. Sirius ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and smiled. “Hey Moons.” Remus closed his eyes and smiled back softly.

  
“Hey Padfoot.”

  
“How you feeling?”

  
“Brilliant, why, how are you feeling?” he joked dryly. Sirius chuckled and handed him a glass of water. After taking a sip and handing it back, Remus sighed. “Im fine, it's just the usual, nothing worse.” Sirius nodded. He knew after years of running with Remus under the moon and waking up with him the next day that he was very far from fine, but also that arguing that point was useless. So, he just continued to stroke Remus’ hair. This time he had been able to maneuver the werewolf back to the house once they were back into human form and with a little help from Mr. Lupin they were able to sleep on the bed instead of out in the forest. The sheets were muddy and had more than a little blood on them, but that was something to deal with later. Right now the primary objective was finding something to eat. Sirius was just about to get up and go search the kitchen when the bedroom door opened slightly.

  
“Knock knock,” came a cheerful voice which was then followed by the form of Hope Lupin coming into the room carrying a tray of eggs and toast. “I thought you boys might be hungry so I thought I’d bring you some breakfast.” She said with a smile.

  
“Thanks Mum,” smiled Remus weakly and then laughed as well as he could without injury as Sirius sat up with wide eyes, snagged a piece of toast, and stuffed it into his mouth with a moan.

  
“Hope Lupin,” he mumbled out nearly unintelligibly through the toast, “you are a saint.” The woman in question laughed.

  
“Well Sirius you’re just easy to please.” she answered back.

  
“I’m a simple man.” He informed her through a mouthful of eggs and Remus did let out a mocking laugh, broken rib or no.

  
“Oh please!” He mocked and Sirius grinned at him. Hope laughed at her boys and came and sat on the foot of the bed. As Sirius stopped eating to let Moony have as much as he wanted, he talked to her about the events of the night from her perspective inside the house.

  
“Harry was just an angel.” She told him. He smiled; part of him wanted to believe this, another part knew that the child of James and Lily was exactly as mischievous as they had all expected him to be. Luckily for right now mischief was where it stopped, but both Sirius and Remus knew that as he got older Lily’s fiery and stubborn personality would likely shine through as well. Which of course was lovely and wonderful, that is until you are trying to convince your five year old that he must wear mittens to go outside in the snow and he is adamantly against it. Sirius smiled at the thought, he genuinely couldn’t wait. Turning his attention back to Hope, he asked if Harry had heard them at all and gotten scared.

  
“No, none of us heard a thing the whole night.” She answered, and both Sirius and Remus sighed in relief. “I am sort of surprised though, seeing how close you guys got to the house.” They both paused. Remus usually didn’t remember anything about their adventures during his transformations until a few days later and while Sirius was more himself during those nights he still had trouble recalling all the details so soon after so little sleep. Hesitantly Remus asked,

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“The rabbits.” Hope answered like it was obvious. When she got only blank stares she continued. “You know, the dead rabbits one of you put at the door? I’m assuming it was you Remmy, but after seeing my flowerbeds that first time you came over to help with the moon during the summer Sirius I can’t be totally sure.” She joked and Sirius blushed slightly with a smile. He was usually pretty well behaved but after years of having no restrictions on where he could dig he had sort of forgotten that not everyone is as carefree about their landscaping as the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest. As an apology he had helped her replant the bed. It was then that Hope began to see what a kind boy he was who had come to help her son and then to fix his own mistakes. That was the moment she had decided to trust Sirius Black with her son, though neither of them knew that, nor that she had even known the true nature of their relationship at the time, but she was a very perceptive woman and not much got past her.

  
Putting aside the memory, she returned her focus to the boys in front of her. Her son was looking as lost as he usually did when hearing the news of a previous night’s moon, and his boyfriend was staring very intently off into the distance with a wrinkled brow as he tried to recall anything about the rabbits or what they were for. “There were three of them, if that helps jog any memories,” she added, hoping it might prove useful. Sirius nodded slowly.

  
“Okay, yeah, I think I remember something about that. Moony was...Moony was hunting like mad.” He turned to his boyfriend with a confused look on his face. “You would barely even play. You were just determined to get these rabbits. And I...I think I tried to keep you from going up to the house but I think you nipped me.” He checked his wrist and did in fact see a small mark, but it wasn’t anything major. He let Remus look it over to prove to him that he hadn’t actually hurt him.

  
“I wonder why you wanted to get to the house so badly?” Hope thought aloud. Sirius shook his head.

  
“I don’t know but you were not going to let me stop you so I just stayed close by to make sure you didn’t try to get inside.” He paused again. “I don’t think you did though. I think you just went up to the door and then back out into the woods.”

  
“How strange,” Hope mulled. “I thought only cats did things like that.”

  
“Oh my gosh,” groaned Remus suddenly, covering his face with his hands. He started shaking slightly and both Hope and Sirius instantly went into high alert but after a second they realized that he was laughing. In fact he was laughing harder and harder which only confused the other two more and more. Hope put her hand over the part of the bedspread she knew was covering her son’s leg in an effort to get his attention and express her mild concern, and Sirius, who tended to be somewhat less subtle and composed than Mrs. Lupin, reached out and pulled Remus’ hands away from his face, holding his arms out and watching in bewilderment as his boyfriend kept laughing. Remus got himself together slightly and looked at them. “Don’t you see what’s happening?” They both shook their heads at him. He laughed again and said “The wolf is hunting for a cub.”

  
“What?” Sirius asked, still not totally getting the picture. Hope however smiled knowingly. Remus grinned at his boyfriend.

  
“It's the first moon since we’ve had Harry.”

  
“Yeah,” replied Sirius, still not sure where this was going. Remus laughed once again, bright and clear.

  
“We were so worried about what dangers the wolf would pose to him that we never stopped to consider that he might protect him instead!” Suddenly Sirius understood and laughed too, with just as much surprise and glee as Remus.

  
“The wolf is trying to feed its cub! Oh my gosh Moony that’s incredible!” All three were grinning now and Hope patted Remus’ leg through the blanket encouragingly.

  
“See!” She said, “I told you you were worried for nothing! You’re a great parent, or uncle or whatever it is that you want to call yourself, no matter what form you’re in. Both of you,” she added, looking at Sirius. “I always knew you would be.” She grinned as her boys beamed at her. She was so proud of them. “Now,” she said, lightly smacking the bed and standing up, “let’s see if I can’t go find the little cub himself and bring him up here for you.”

  
Remus and Sirius sat in the bed giggling at the absurdity of it all. It was ridiculous, and it was wonderful. As they listened to Mrs. Lupin shout to her husband “Lyall! You stop that right now! That boy is too young to be flying on one of those blasted brooms!” and laughed as they waited for her to come back up, carrying Harry and a heavy monologue about where did they get a broom that small and why did they have it at all and how could they let him do something so dangerous and did they really let him fly around in the house; and knew full well that the argument that the broom only got about a foot or so off the ground was not going to sway her to their side, they both realized something pretty amazing. Harry had gone from being alone and an orphan to having an entire troupe of people who loved him and cared for him. He may not have had his parents anymore, but he did have a pair of adoptive uncles, a set of loving grandparents, and now a guardian werewolf. It wasn’t conventional and it wasn’t orderly, but it was perfect. It was a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I am in fact not secretly Joanne K Rowling and thus Harry Potter nor anything associated with it belongs to me. Happy reading!


End file.
